barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Riff
Riff is a six-year-old orange Hadrosaurus who is Baby Bop and BJ's cousin and a friend of Barney's. Personality Riff is all about music. He hears music everywhere he goes. His theme song is none other than "I Hear Music Everywhere". Like the other dinosaurs, he is an amicable character. Riff also enjoys inventing things on the side. Creation According to HIT Entertainment and executive producer Karen Barnes, Riff was created to add musical diversity to the series.http://www.hitentertainment.com/prpdfs/riff_announcement_final_-_june_20_2006.pdf In 2006, Riff was added to the live show, ''Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour'' (albeit after 8 months), he made his first TV appearance in "Let's Make Music", with his introduction being in the episode, "Welcome, Cousin Riff". Design Riff is known for his crest lighting up with green lights, which makes music when it does. Riff is orange with a yellow tummy with green spots and green spikes. He wears green sneakers with yellow socks and purple laces on them. Portrayal Costume Actors * Adam Brown (2006–2008) * Jeff Ayers (2008) * Jerad Harris (2008–2010) Voice Actors * Michaela Dietz (2006–2011) * Mahalia Brown (''Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!'') (2015) Trivia * Riff was the first dinosaur to be created in over thirteen years. * He is the only dinosaur whose name does not start with the letter B. * Riff's favorite food is "Ants on a Log" (celery with cheddar cheese and raisins) * He has a few catchphrases, those being: Wowzer!, Tippity-Top. Later Skaters! Appearances Barney & Friends= #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Special Skills #Airplanes #Boats #Butterflies #Bugs #Shapes #Seeing #Hearing #Glad to Be Me #Arts #BJ's Snack Attack #Counting #Letters #Vets #Summer #Caring #Rhythm #Playing Games #Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes #Separation #Days of the Week #Sharing #Ducks and Fish #Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do #Dancing (cameo) #Singing #Neighborhoods #Kenya #Pistachio #Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words #Litterbot #The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The Whole Truth #The Nature of Things #The New Kid #Listen! #Lost and Found #Trail Boss Barney #Get Happy! #For the Fun of It #No, No, No! #The Emperor's Contest #Beethoven's Hear! #Guess Who? #Sweet Treats #Dream Big #The Awful Tooth #What's Your Name? #Gift of the Dinos #Riff's Musical Zoo #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #Bonjour, Barney!: France |-| Home Videos= #Let's Make Music #Let's Go to the Fire House #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday #Celebrating Around The World #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #The Best of Barney #Once Upon a Dino Tale #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #A-Counting We Will Go |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Let's Imagine #Barney's Space Adventures #Barney Live in Concert: Birthday Bash #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! #Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage See Also * Alternate Riff Costumes References Category:Dinosaurs Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters